


Fleeting Feelings Born In Ice

by HaggisBeast



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaggisBeast/pseuds/HaggisBeast
Summary: An AU Lost Light. A mission to get energon and to lay discovery claim to a couple new planets leads to a dangerous mission that sees Fort Max and Thunderclash trapped together and freezing to death. They grow close and find themselves craving each other beyond being just friends.





	Fleeting Feelings Born In Ice

**Author's Note:**

> It's been roughly 8 years since I last attempted any form of fanfiction or writing beyond type-based roleplay, so excuse the rustiness of this piece. But I've always shipped Fort Max with Thunderclash, weirdly, and I just had to get it out there. Might add future chapters, we'll see. Enjoy!

Alarms blared and deafened most of the crew whilst instigating mass panic. The echoing of pedes clattering and thundering against the floor panels joined the repetitive blaring as the inhabitants of the Lost Light raced to the main hall. Hundreds of optics glowed with a soup of curiosity, fear, disinterest, amusement, and frustration. The alarms were soon silenced and soon only the monotony of chattering and shuffling pedes filled the space. A loud clap of servos reigned in a wave of silence as the familiar hues of red, orange, yellow and smugness greeted them up on the stage.

“My fellow adventurers it pleases me to see you all here, but you were still behind on the record by a whole minute. I need you to sharpen up, it could mean the matter of life or death!” Rodimus began with a short-lived pout before the usual cheeky grin filled his facial features, creasing the soft metal polymer. “But this isn’t a case of life or death fortunately. We’ve entered a new patch of space with three unexplored worlds that have shown potential energon readings. What I need are three teams to investigate each of these worlds and to bring back some of the raw energon. Some of which will be used for the ship’s fuel and the rest will be filtered for the bars. So the more you get then the more you get to drink at the celebration party. So if anyone wishes to take part then stay, but if you’re a party-pooper with no sense of adventure then leave the room.”

The room buzzed with life but gradually thinned as many of the individuals decided to return to their posts and avoid the mission that would likely end in disaster or death. The usual suspects remained however, along with a few others that had decided to take their chances.

Much discussion followed as the three teams were formed out of the waiting volunteers. Team Alpha consisted of Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Perceptor and Drift. Team Beta was formed of Rewind, Chromedome, Whirl and Nautilus. And finally, Team Omega, which consisted of Thunderclash, Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm and Nautica.

“Is this it? Surely not!” Rodimus could barely keep the whine out of his tone of voice as he looked at those whom had stuck around and volunteered for the expedition. Heaving a long sigh through his vents he then dragged a servo down over his face as a way of ‘wiping away’ the grim attitude. “Small and sweet, this is fine. Perfect even. Righty-o then, three planets and three teams, we can handle this. The shuttles will drop us off and then we can work on locating the energon, planting the Rod-Flags, and then getting the hell outta here before trouble can even give us a first sniff.” He explained, waving his servos about with excitable glee as he began to formulate his plan. “Team Alpha shall take planet CC-11-A, a fairly rocky planet. Team Beta, you’ll be getting CC-12-A, a planet of mostly water. And finally, Team Omega will get CC-13-B, an ice planet. Everyone happy? No objections? Good! Get to the shuttles and we’ll get this done. Get it done fast and perhaps you’ll all be getting some Rodimus Stars.”

A merry clap came from Nautilus at the possibility of getting the trinket reward, his optics brightening with child-like wonder. At least with the water planet his alt mode would come in useful, provided that his passengers behaved and didn’t flip him. “Let’s go team!” He exclaimed before he hurried towards the shuttle bay with his team mates trudging along behind him at a less excitable pace.

Brainstorm and Nautica chuckled and aimed to high-five each other as they grouped together, clearly pleased to be working on the mission with each other. Thunderclash beamed a grin and moved to pat them both on the shoulder. “This is going to be great, I just know it.” He chuckled before he looked at Fortress Maximus where he then moved towards him with the intentions of patting him next. But the large mech flinched away from the touch and shot a glower towards him. “This isn’t a holiday. We’ve been given a mission of importance, so act accordingly.” The former warden growled as he showed a lack of interest in pandering to their joyful grouping. Thunderclash frowned and backed away with a sigh, his optics looking the mech up and down. But it was like trying to find a shiny rock in a brick wall, there was no break in it. Sullenly, the trio followed along behind the brute of a mech to the hanger.

One by one the shuttles left the safety of the Lost Light and began their trek to their intended planets. Team Omega’s journey was conducted in tense silence thanks to Fort Max, lord of the scowls as Nautica put it, and she certainly wasn’t afraid to say it aloud either. Thunderclash twiddled his thumbs as he sat across from the warforged Cybertronian, his optics taking occasional glances at the mech. Steadily he mapped out the transformation seams and angles, taking the opportunity to store them to memory. Considering that Fort Max spent most of his day hiding away in his room or in Rung’s office it was rare to actually see him up close in his all imposing glory. Thunderclash had to admit that he was quite the specimen; strong and imposing, broad shouldered and powerful. And dare he say it but Fort Max was handsome. The guy was reliable and fully capable of stepping up to the plate during even the hardest of situations, as proven on numerous occasions. Even Rodimus at times shifted command to the former warden when the need arose. Thunderclash could certainly see why. However, he wished the ex-warden would lighten up. A shudder of the shuttle drew Thunderclash out of his inner thoughts and he realised that they were breaching the upper atmosphere of the planet. The shaking carried on for a while as they worked their way down, surfing the rough sky before entering calmer air. Thunderclash leered out the window and gazed upon the rolling expanses of tundra wastelands, frozen mountains and oceans of solid ice. It wasn’t what he’d call appealing.

They found themselves settled upon a sturdy stone and ice shelf protruding from one of the main mountains. The highest readings for energon was of course stemming from within the natural structure. Nautica had discovered a cave network running through the mountain itself and had located the largest entrance leading into them.

“This should provide us with the best access. So if we get this done quick then we can get back to the Lost Light for drinks.” Nautica instructed as she hoisted one of the retrieval units onto her back. Brainstorm promptly did the same, and so did Thunderclash. The only one without was Fort Max, but then again he was tasked with carrying the very big gun as part of his security detail. “Is that gun big enough? Or are you overcompensating for something?” Nautica playfully jested with a glimmer of amusement in her optics and a broad grin across her face. Fort Max locked his attention onto the engineer and huffed loudly. “I could ask the same of you and that wrench.” A loud jeer came from Brainstorm as he aimed to nudge Nautica in the side with his elbow whilst savouring the sight of her proud smirk melting away into a dark scowl. “Ho ho! He burned you there, Naughti-ca!” Thunderclash had to suppress a chuckle of amusement, though he was impressed by Fort Max’s hidden sense of humour. Perhaps there was a fun loving mech hiding somewhere under that bulky armour, he just wished he could undercover more of it. The femme said nothing more and instead quickened her pace so she could stray further ahead of the group, now feeling rather deflated.

The small team trekked along a narrow ledge leading away from the landing site before they finally reached the cave entrance. Fort Max eased himself up to the head of the group, overtaking Nautica. Gripping his gun and flicking the safety off he then proceeded into the cave, activating his lights to illuminate the interior of the ice cave. Brainstorm soon trailed in after him and pulled out the device designed to pick up heat signatures and heartbeats. “Seems to be clear. But then again the orbital scans didn’t pick up any sign of life here on this planet, so we’re good. Nautica guide us to that sweet, sweet energon.” It didn’t take long before the femme hurried up to join Fort Max, her optics looking down at her handheld scanner. “This way.” She picked up the pace and headed further into the cavern, weaving past the grand icicles that inhabited the chambers. It wasn’t long however before they reached the energon crystals which glowed eerily purplish-pink against the pale blues and whites of the ice. “Those are pretty big crystals. Is this stuff even stable?” Thunderclash queried as he looked at the energon all around them. Brainstorm’s wings did a twitch of uncertainty as he examined the data that his scanners were picking up from the crystals. “It’s in a raw state. So, it will need to be transported in the storage containers. Try to find some smaller crystals, we should be able to deal with those. But the big ones… nah, not even I want to touch those.” The team spread out and began the hunt, scouring through the field of energon crystals in the search of ones of viable size for collection. Soon enough things were rolling and they were making steady progress in filling the cannisters. A natural air of calm settled over the team, especially as Fort Max continued to watch over them as he worked himself into a patrol route that would bring him past each individual as they worked away in their own particular patch within the cavern.

An hour or two passed before they had the energon containers filled and they clustered back around their security detail. “Time to get this back to the shuttle. Provided that the other teams got their energon I very much doubt we’ll need a second round here. Good work from Team Omega, yeah!” Nautica chuckled and clapped her servos together briefly before turning on the ball of her pede and beginning on the trek back out of the cave. The mechs filed in behind her, placing their faith in her directional skills. However, once they reached the mouth of the cave they encountered one of the hazards of the ice planet; the weather. “Bollocks.” Nautica hissed the word through her denta, a word she had heard Ratchet say a couple times whenever she was near the medical bay. It seemed like a good word for this situation actually and she hoped that she would do Ratchet proud for her broadening vocabulary. The harsh wind pummelled against their frames and already the beginnings of creeping frost developed like sinister fingers across their external armour. “We should move fast and hurry to the shuttle, we can’t stay here.” Brainstorm called out before he moved to run on ahead with Nautica as they breached the blizzard. Thunderclash was next to follow and he had Fort Max at his back. All was going well, up until a crack formed in the ledge and it broke away with Thunderclash on it. “Thunderclash!” Fort Max reached out to grab him as he began to plummet, but he was soon dragged over the side with him.

\--

“It was a mistake on my part to think that this mission would end well. The Lost Light curse, right?” Thunderclash chuckled weakly as he shivered violently, huddling in on himself tightly as he tried to maintain a viable core temperature. Already his optics were dimming, and the usual spark of bouncy energy was dissipating and becoming replaced with concern and dread. Fort Max watched him from his side of the cavern chamber, his frown beginning to deepen. They might have survived the fall and found themselves refuge in a cave but that hardly improved their chances. Heaving himself up from his spot he then approached the other more colourful mech and sat himself down beside him. “We stand a better chance at surviving if we share frame heat. I run at a higher temperature category than yourself.” He didn’t want Thunderclash slipping away, and if it were to happen he would rather give him company right up to the end. It was the decent thing to do.

As time dragged on the closeness between them had deepened and Thunderclash was no longer sat beside the large warrior but instead he was on Fort Max’s lap and was pressed chest to chest with him. “Max… they aren’t going to find us, are they?” Thunderclash hated admitting to his fears but he genuinely believed that they were doomed. There was no sound of engines outside, only the wailing blizzard that would spell immediate death if they dared to stray out of the cave. Trailing his servos over Fort Max’s chest panels he noticed that even the large mech was straining to maintain his core temperature. “Thunderclash… I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more to-” Digits pressed against Fort Max’s lips and cut him off from finishing his sentence. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You stuck by me, even in this clusterfrag of a situation. You’re a good mech, Max. And please, just call me TC, or Clash. Let’s not die being horribly formal. At least we won’t be alone.” His tone softened by some greater margin, but his digits trembled against Fort Max’s bottom lip, his optics studying the other mech’s mouth. “Max… may I kiss you?” The request took the blue and white mech entirely off-guard and he looked at Thunderclash with surprise. He took a moment to consider his options before he nodded his helm and gave his permission for the slightly smaller mech to proceed. Thunderclash smiled and shifted to rest his servos on Fort Max’s chest for balance as he leaned up to bring his face in line with the other mech’s. Shuttering his optics he then pressed his lips delicately against Fort Max’s own, proceeding with caution as he deepened the contact and toyed with the bottom lip with fascination. Fort Max seemingly took it all in his stride and he shifted to rest his large servos on Thunderclash’s lower back, his digits running over the outline of his spinal strut. Sudden heat coursed through Thunderclash in response to the touch and he let a feathery gasp escape against the former Wrecker’s lips. He was earned with a rev from Fort Max as the large mech’s systems seemed to spur with renewed life and heat.

They parted from the kiss and looked at each other, pawing at their frames with growing desire that needed addressing. Thunderclash lowered his body down and straddled Fort Max’s hips, rocking himself back and forth to make the message clear. “Max… this could very well be our last day of life. I… I would very much like to spend it dying happy, and I would like to interface with you.” He had always been a forward and blunt fellow and he suspected that was the sort of thing that the likes of Fort Max preferred. None of the flowery dancing around or cute code names for things. The feel of a strong servo cupping the curves of his aft armour signalled that the other mech was keen to take him up on the offer. “I would very much like to do just that. The heat from the frag might keep us alive long enough for a rescue, or as you already said, we get to die happier. But, and I must admit, I have not been with anyone in… such a very, very long time.” He glanced away in embarrassment but a kindly servo on his cheek guided him to look Thunderclash in the optics. “That does not matter to me. Do what feels natural, and I shall do everything that I can to make you feel comfortable. I want us to enjoy this.” The words gave the larger mech both comfort and confidence, something that he had been sorely needing.

The faint click of a panel sliding open caught Fort Max’s attention and he shifted his servo away from Thunderclash’s aft and instead trailed it over his hip plating, mapping him out and memorising every curve, line and seam that his digits caressed. Once he reached round to the front he then dipped his servo down between the smaller mech’s legs and ghosted over his spike housing. Moving further still he then found the anterior sensory node. He paused there and began to tentatively touch it, circling his middle digit tip over the protruding piece of soft metal flesh. Fort Max visibly swallowed as his nerves threatened to get the best of him, but once again Thunderclash made his presence known and drew the other mech back from the brink of losing himself. Endearingly he stroked the powerful mech’s cheek, circling his thumb along the edge of the strong brow in a slow and tender pattern. Fort Max dimmed his optics as he entered a relaxed state of mind, savouring every moment of the gentle and warming contact. Admittedly he hadn’t felt this grounded in such a long time. Rung’s therapy sessions had certainly helped him since arriving on the Lost Light, but his harrowing past had always left him vulnerable and prone to lapses. First Aid had tried to assist him with some, perhaps, questionable medicines but it had done him little good. But perhaps companionship had been what he had craved truly, and there was no denying that Thunderclash oozed self-confidence and pride, enough to share it seemed. Even in such a hopeless situation he felt secure and strangely safe.

“Are you alright, Max?” The words drew Fort Max out of his daze and he looked into the rich blue hues of Thunderclash’s optics. “Yes, actually, I am for once.” He replied before leaning forward to claim the other mech’s lips in a fiery passionate kiss, one that he did not wish to have end. His digit worked the anterior node with greater insistence, pressing harder and drawing little gasps and moans from the strangely coloured mech. Fresh lubricants began to moisten Thunderclash’s valve lips as his state of arousal deepened and he could no longer keep his hips still. A few moments of teasing passed before Fort Max moved his middle digit along the swollen valve lips, collecting lubricant droplets onto it before easing it inside the welcoming heat. Thunderclash gripped at the large mech and searched for a proper hold to assist his balance as he was finally penetrated, his valve greedily clenching at the intruding digit. “Max…” He whispered through the kiss, nipping at his partner’s bottom lip until it was left bruised and swollen. The former warden continued his work, pressing his digit in up to the hilt and trailing it along the inner walls to stimulate buried sensors and to draw forth the array of beautiful sounds from his partner. After a few minutes he eased a second digit in past the folds and buried it inside Thunderclash’s heat, working him steadily to ease him open. Fort Max knew that he was not small in the spike department, something that did in fact cause him issues when it came to berth partners, so he wanted to ensure that Thunderclash was well prepared. It wasn’t long until Thunderclash was a keening, moaning mess who was desperately riding the digits penetrating him. Then came the third digit and it stretched him beautifully and delivered a strangely pleasing ache. It seemed like a long time passed as he his valve was probed and teased, internal sensors firing and causing his frame to burn with growing heat. He clung to Fort Max and was in near tears as he found himself craving a full penetration, eagerly desiring to be spiked. “Max… I need you.” He pleaded desperately, his vents expelling a sharp hiss of steam. As the digits withdrew from his delicate folds he knew that he was in for a treat.

A soft click sounded and was followed by the gentle hiss of a pressuring cable. Thunderclash shivered as he felt the heavy girth brush against the inside of his thigh and he could not resist chancing a look to help sate his hungry curiosity. Leaning back, he then looked down and saw the prize that he had been craving. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. For a moment he was left speechless, but he then picked up on Fort Max’s sudden unease. “It’s too big, isn’t it?” The words rolled past the ex-warden’s bruised lips with a sense of fear. “It’s big, yes, but I like them big. It’s beautiful Max.” Thunderclash stroked the other mech’s cheek as he tried to calm him down, and it seemed to do the trick. Shifting backwards he then reached down a servo to grasp the head of the large spike so he could massage it in the curve of his palm plating as he tried to get the larger mech riled up. Steadily the appendage hardened and soft gasps rolled like pleasant sighs from Fort Max as he melted into Thunderclash’s touch. The colourful mech gripped the shaft and began to stroke it, flexing his digits around it for extra stimulation. Thunderclash licked at his lips as he admired the view of Fort Max, the large mech’s optics half shuttered and his mouth hanging open with an expression of pleasure. It made his valve clench excitedly and he looked forward to pleasing the former warden in every way he possibly could. If only it would last beyond this single day… if only. Sliding his servo up to the head he then rubbed his thumb down upon the slit and listened to the grunt that escaped the mech, a hearty chuckle of amusement soon spilling from Thunderclash. “I think it’s time.”

Gripping the heavy shaft firmly Thunderclash then brought himself into position above it, a small shiver of anticipation shifting up the expanse of his spinal strut. He sucked in a sharp intake before lowering himself down until he felt the solid appendage press against his soft valve lips. A pair of large servos found his hips and held him steady, bracing him so he wouldn’t slip. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed himself down and he tossed his helm back with a long groan as the large spike pushed into him and stretched the soft metal flesh to what felt like the limit. Thunderclash let out a cry as he failed to keep it contained within him. Naturally Fort Max panicked and tore his gaze away from their bodily union in order to take a good look at his partner’s face, but the facial expression of sheer bliss that greeted him confirmed that the cry had been one of arousal and not of pain. Sated that his partner was in the clear he continued to assist with easing the smaller mech down upon his girth. As he hilted himself fully within Thunderclash the two mechs took a momentary break to adjust, the both of them running hot and cycling air to keep themselves cooled to an optimum temperature. It seemed rather ironic that they were both running too hot despite nearly freezing to death earlier.

Drawing in a shuddering intake Fort Max tenderly ran his digits over Thunderclash’s hip plating, tracing the edges of the decorative armour that adorned him. Teals and purples, an odd mix that seemed to work only on this one particular mech. A sudden smirk played on his lips as he bucked his hips upwards, impaling the stationary mech upon his spike and drawing out the most wonderful cry of shock. Thunderclash scrambled for a grip upon Fort Max as his sense of balance abandoned him during those fleeting moments of fiery pleasure, his valve quivering vigorously around the intruding spike. Admittedly he had never chanced taking a cable that big before and it was turning out to be quite the interesting experience, one that he would not soon forget. Rocking his hips he began to ride Fort Max, huffing and panting as he felt the spike slide in and out of him at a slow and controlled pace. The charge built slowly, eventually becoming frustrating for them both.

A firm grip seized Thunderclash at that moment as the former warden heaved him off of his spike and transferred him to the cavern floor, settling him against the cold ice and making it hiss as it met his hot plating. One servo traced out the emblem upon his chest whilst the other gripped his right thigh and hoisted his leg up in the air. Thunderclash felt prone at that moment as his wet valve was put on display for the other mech’s perusal. Fort Max made a visible show of licking his lips as he leaned over the pinned mech, soon lining up his spike with the awaiting valve. With a smooth but rapid motion he plunged himself back into the tight heat before wildly pounding into him, possessively fragging him against the floor. Keens and howls rolled from Thunderclash as he was taken by the other, loving every moment of being claimed. He reached up and held onto Fort Max, digging his digits into transformation seams across his back. The larger mech leaned his helm down and ravaged Thunderclash’s neck cables with his glossa where he sought out gaps and pillaged them with delight. The pace of his thrusts only increased as he slammed into the colourful mech with lust and desire. He had always had a thing for being on the rough side, and it was rare to find a frame type capable of withstanding the coarse treatment. Locking his denta around a particular cable he then bit down in a dominating display as he claimed the now sopping wet valve with his twitching spike. The sound of clanging and melodies of love making echoed around within the chamber and the two mechs felt the first solid sparks of their impending overloads fast approaching. Fort Max’s pace slowed but he put more power behind every thrust and caused Thunderclash to scrape against the ground. Grunts and growls rolled from the dominant mech before his systems howled out as he made his final plunge into the awaiting folds of his partner, his optics glowing a bright white. Thunderclash swiftly followed, his valve spasming wildly as it was filled with hot ropey spurts of transfluid.

The whirring of cooling fans roared to life from both mechs as they remained locked together upon the cavern floor. Thunderclash was the first to stir from the brief outage and he shifted cautiously under the greater weight of Fort Max who was still on top of him acting like a deadweight. Fortunately, it wasn’t beyond what Thunderclash could handle and the only dents he was left to endure were the bite marks on his neck cabling and the dents around his hips from the rough frag. Tenderly he began to rub at Fort Max’s back armour and it seemed to rouse the large mech back online. “There he is, are you doing alright there, Max?” Thunderclash questioned with a tilt of his helm as he offered a warm smile. Fort Max still seemed dazed, but he finally mustered up a smile in reply and he leaned his helm down to trail a lazy series of kisses along the helm fins that adorned Thunderclash’s head. The attention admittedly was getting the colourful mech riled up all over again, especially since his fins were rather sensitive to external stimulation, and the lips and glossa working them were doing all the right things for him. A strong arm hooked around the curve of his back and hoisted him up until he was flush against the powerful mech above him. It wasn’t long before the powerful thrusts started up again and the sound of every sloppy movement echoed around within the chamber they sheltered in. Thunderclash couldn’t help but think about how wonderful this all was, just how mindbogglingly perfect this was despite knowing that they were being dogged by death. Only their hot love was keeping the cold death away. It was tragically romantic. It was…  
“Oh, I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
The voice brought the two frantically fragging mechs to a grinding halt and left them staring at each other in startled shock. Neither was quite brave enough to spare a glance over at Rodimus, though neither of them particularly wanted to see that sly smirk or cheeky expression that the mech was well known for doing. Heaving a long groan Thunderclash finally turned his head to take a look at the Captain. Unfortunately for him it wasn’t just Rodimus. Brainstorm and Drift were having a good long gawk at the sight before them as well. Just how long had the trio been there? Thunderclash wasn’t really sure he wanted to know as a matter of fact. To add insult to injury a towel was then hurled at them and caught Fort Max direct in the face, draping over his antler-like helm protrusions in a rather comedic manner. “Clean yourselves up and hurry to the shuttle. Be quick, we don’t want to freeze our afts off waiting for you two.” Rodimus instructed before the trio disappeared into the blizzard and boarded the awaiting shuttle with its warm interior. A grunt of frustration slipped from Fort Max was he backed up slowly and disentangled himself from Thunderclash, his spike slipping free with a wet ‘pop’. Using the towel he then wiped his length clean before passing the towel to his partner, who of course was in desperate need of a good clean. Neither of them said a word as they closed up their panels and trudged out into the storm to get onto the shuttle.

The journey back to the Lost Light was done so in an awkward and tense silence. The only small mercies were that the tale of their frag had been left out of the report, and not a single one of the three witnesses gossiped about what they had seen. However, Thunderclash found himself alone all over again. Despite repeated efforts to communicate with Fort Max the mech had dodged and ignored him at every possible opportunity. It seemed that whatever had happened on that planet was to stay on that world.

A week or so passed and Thunderclash was sat in Swerve’s bar right up at the counter, which was not his usual space since he usually took up one of the larger tables so others could join him in conversation. But he wasn’t much in the mood for being talkative on that particular day. It was likely a trick of the light but even his colourful frame seemed to have dulled along with his mood. Idly he toyed with his glass, swirling the contents around and only breaking from the action when he took the occasional sip. Heaving a long sigh he resigned himself to his current hopeless situation. But then someone sat next to him and the closeness caused him to bristle with sudden frustration. Turning his head he was about to request that the individual move away, but when his optics traced out the familiar blue, grey and white colour scheme set across a bulky, powerful frame the bitter words became lost upon his glossa. After a moment he realised that he had been hopelessly gawking like a dazed sparkling and he glanced away and instead focused his gaze upon his drink. “Finally decided to stop ignoring me?” There was an edge of pain to his tone, and admittedly he had been hurt over the lack of communication as of late. Fort Max shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool that was frankly too small for a Cybertronian of his size, but he made a low grunt in response to the words. “Yeah, I have.” The reply was short and to the point, but it simply wasn’t good enough for Thunderclash. “Why?” He pressed as he finally raised his helm and locked his blue hues upon the larger Autobot. “I needed time to think.” Another short answer that didn’t sate Thunderclash’s need for an answer. “Think about what, exactly?” He pressed again with deeper insistence. “About whether I wanted to start dating.” Thunderclash offered Fort Max a quizzical stare as he sat bolt upright in his seat. A gruff chuckle rolled from the ex-warden as he realised that he had taken the other by sheer surprise, so he decided to keep the surprises rolling as he swivelled round to face Thunderclash full on. Cupping Thunderclash’s chin he then leaned in and kissed him then and there, in full view of the other patrons of the bar. Rung had told him to be bold and unafraid, and he intended to put the advice to good use. As their lips parted they shared a long gaze, red optics gazing down at blue ones. “How about we finish what we were doing on the ice planet back in my room?” Thunderclash offered with a sly chuckle as he caressed his partner’s cheek. “Sounds like a plan, Clash.”


End file.
